The invention is directed to a fuel injection system provided with novel means to adjust a parameter of injection, such as the instant or quantity thereof. A fuel injection system is already known in which an injection parameter adjustment is determined by the rpm of the engine or by the pressure existing in the inner chamber (intake chamber) of an injection pump associated with the fuel injection system. This known system has numerous disadvantages. The known parameter adjustment apparatus does not offer the possibility for an electronic control thereof. Furthermore, the cyclic magnetic valve used in the known fuel injection system causes variations in the instant of ignition. The relatively large operating current needed to actuate the magnetic valves results in high manufacturing costs as well. Finally, should a failure of the electrical system occur, the magnetic valve assumes an extreme position (open or closed) which can be very dangerous for the internal combustion engine. For a better understanding of this subject matter the reader should refer to Eheim et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,643 and Leutner et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,644 both of which are assigned to the assignee of this application.